


I Believe In Fate

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Donation, F/F, Family, Hospital, Kryptonian, Kryptonian Biology, Sadness, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Carter ends up in the hospital, and Cat needs Carter’s father for a blood donation. Kara, tries to figure out why she cares about Carter so much.





	I Believe In Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Kara arrived on Earth on time in this fic.

“My son, uh, Carter. Well, he’s not a normal boy, thank god. He’s clever, curious. He needs special attention. Right now more than ever. Can you watch the office, Keira?”

“Is everything alright, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked around a nod, and smiled in relief when Cat nodded softly. 

“I hope everything will be fine. He... he’s in the hospital. An issue at school came up, so I admitted him to the hospital, and I need to be with him until all the tests come back clear. Watch the office Keira, I know you’re capable of it.” Cat said, unshed tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Cat blinked them away and turned to leave, and Kara could only stand there and nod, watching Cat hurriedly leave.

Kara stood there for a while, unsure what to make of the news, and then went to work, managing the office effectively for most of the afternoon until about 3pm, with James. Kara really tried not to focus on the situation too much, but found herself every few minutes stopping to think not only of Cat, but Carter as well.

She’d met Carter a few times, as a toddler and then as a growing curious boy, and a few months ago as a young man, at 15. Kara smiled at the memories. Carter was such a cute kid, such a hero all on his own. Such a handsome kid, and so so smart. Honestly Kara couldn’t help but treat Carter as her own, when he was around. And for some reason he took so well to her, when generally he was shy.

Every time Kara saw him, or Cat, she went back to 16 years ago. 16 years, oh how time flies when you let it skip. But even so, even working near Cat daily, in and out, Kara would never forget. She’d never forget that night. One night, with Cat.

Cut short, but there nonetheless. That kiss had counted. So had the undressing. So had the quick rough fuck in the walk in closet. And so had Cat, stopping her and leaving when Kara had slightly overused her powers. And so Kara left. And let it go. They couldn’t be together, it would only fail.

The truth stuck. The superhero doesn’t get the girl. That’s how it works.

But the memories stuck. And so now all Kara could do was try not to be involved, despite how much she cared about both of them. That, and try to find out why she cared so much about the boy in the first place. Kara loved him as if he was her own. Kara couldn’t figure that one out. It made no rational sense. But Kara couldn’t shake the feeling of it.

But everything would be fine, Kara assured herself, finishing up some paperwork, and heading down for the cover model options. Kara almost jumped when her phone beeped with an incoming call, because she was so lost in her thoughts about Cat, and her boy.

Surely enough, the call was from Cat. Kara picked up immediately, and was met with a terry sounding Cat Grant on the other end of the line, sniffling softly.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked instantaneously, leaning against a wall of boxes to steady herself, feeling her heart skip at the possibility of bad news.

“I’m going to... need you to manage the office for a few days with James and whoever else is capable. That... the IT droid that loves you so much. I will be staying with Carter here, he needs me now. Also, I need something from you.”

“Anything, Ms. Grant.” Kara whispered, answering both queries at the same time, confirming CatCo and whatever Cat required. 

“I need Maxwell Lord’s contact info, and I know you can find it quickly for me. Have him call me immediately, or just come down to National City General.”

“Okay, yeah.” Kara answered automatically, already heading back to the main CatCo floor with Cat’s office. “Can I ask his situation?” Kara asked, and then found herself questioning why she asked in the first place.

“He’s in ICU, sleeping now.” Cat said softly, and Kara could only breathe in relief. But it wasn’t long lived as Cat continued. “There was an issue at his school, and he got shot. He’s not in a life threading situation right now, but he does need a blood donation. Get Max to me. I’m not a match, I can’t help my son out.”

“Okay, I’m on it now.” Kara confirmed, already on her laptop. “Is... he’s not severely hurt, right?” Kara asked, then realized her other question, barely having heard it. “Max is... Carter’s father?”

“Yes, he is. Right now all I need is Max here to save my son. Call me the second you can with info or when he’s on the way. I need to speak to Carter’s doctor.”

Kara stopped, fingers racing on her keyboard, and sent the info to Cat, then opened an email to the man himself, before stopping for a second to think about the situation and what to say. Kara thought about the boy, and tried to understand her sudden rage to whoever had hurt him. Sure, she loved the boy, who couldn’t? But this... Kara couldn’t understand. And wished she could．


End file.
